


So, Now What?

by LifezVictory



Series: Shadow Sisters [4]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Gen, Good Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), Light Angst, Oneshot, Shadow Sisters AU (Little Nightmares)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Six and Triple discuss what to do now that they've escaped The Maw.
Relationships: Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Shadow Sisters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	So, Now What?

The air was full of a sense of victory as Six and Triple walked through The Maw's massive dining hall towards freedom. They had been eliminating every single Guest that tried to eat them along the way. Well, it was mostly Triple who did that. Six wasn't sure how exactly she killed the Guests, but whatever it was, it was **extremely** effective despite it not leaving a single mark. When Six relayed her concerns about this, her dark counterpart explained that they would eventually die anyway due to what was about to happen.

"Without The Lady's powers to keep it running, The Maw will soon shut down completely, and sink to the bottom of the ocean. It was made to do that yeah, but certain things need to be done between Guest feedings and departure. And since neither The Lady nor The Janitor aren't around to do them, well..."

The message was clear, The Maw would soon become yet another shipwreck in the depths of the sea. "So we did it, then? We stopped The Maw?"

 **"You** stopped The Maw."

Six was about to argue that no, she didn't do all the work, Triple was a huge help, when a terrible thought came to mind. "Wait! What about all the other kids?!"

"Ah, don't worry. The Lady had a bunch of things installed in case something like this one happened. I think it was the last thing she did before she was completely corrupted."

Six felt a hint of sadness at hearing that. She knew that The Lady did terrible things, but she was still her mother and Six loved her. And she knew without a doubt that there was a time when The Lady loved her too, in her strange way. Now that she was dead, Six didn't really know what to think about the situation as a whole, but she was glad Triple stopped her from eating her. Six didn't know if she could live with herself afterward if that had happened. Six's feelings towards the shadow girl with strange too. She wasn't yet sure if she had completely forgiven her for cursing her, but she didn't hate her. She couldn't hate her family.

Soon, the duo reached the end of the dining hall. All the Guests were dead now, so the area had gone spookily quiet aside from the quiet hissing whoosh of Triple's dark aura. She stepped towards the heavy door with the all too familiar eye symbol emblazoned on its surface, and it slowly creaked open in response to her silent order, flooding the room with sunshine. Six shielded her eyes from the sudden onslaught. "Agh! Bright! Bright bright **bright!"**

Triple chuckled. "It's gunna be like that almost all the time out there, so you'd better get used to it."

Once Six's eyes had adjusted, she looked out the opening at the endless expanse of ocean. It was quite beautiful, but it also made her heart sink. "The Guest ship is gone. How are we gunna get out of here now?"

"Like this." Suddenly tendrils of shadow extended from the hand that was holding Six's, wrapping themselves snuggly around her body. At first Six tensed, a faint memory of this happening to her before being shoved to the forefront of her consciousness. But they did not squeeze or cause pain in any way, they simply lifted her from the ground, Triple floating upwards as well. "Whoa! I didn't know you could fly!"

Triple smirked. "How'd you think I got up to all those high places?"

Six shrugged as much as her sister's grip would allow. Being held by shadows was a strange sensation. It felt similar to the simultaneously warm and cool heavy feeling you get when you step outside at night, but a bit more... thick? Tangible? Six couldn't think of a proper word to describe it.

The children traveled in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. As relaxing as the atmosphere was, the smell of the ocean, blue skies, golden sunlight, it put Six in a state of slight unease. The sounds of waves and gulls triggered associations in her mind that refused to surface. More stolen memories, perhaps? Eventually she could no longer take the silence, and had to speak up.

"What's gunna happen now that we've escaped The Maw?" It was a perfectly valid question. Before, Six hadn't thought much about the future. Her goals were to figure out who she was and why she was on The Maw, and escape it. Now that that was done... what was going to happen next?

Triple pondered this for a moment, she seemingly hadn't thought about this either. "Right now, I'm mostly just trying to find land." She explained. "Since there were a lot of Guests on board, I'd guess we aren't too far from it. the corruption will probably be strong there though..."

Six gasped. "You mean what Mo-The Lady was always talking about is real?"

"It's what she claimed to be the reason she had The Maw built. The reason why monsters are showing up everywhere, and people are doing terrible things. It started appearing a few years ago, and has kept getting worse since. The Lady wanted to draw it in so she could destroy it, but she didn't realize that being around all that darkness all the time would corrupt her too and... you know the rest."

Six was appalled. She had no idea what jo do with the information she was given. A part of her wished The Lady had told her about this before, though the rest of her knew that it wouldn't really change much. She couldn't deny that she wished her mother had been more honest with her though. Maybe if she had, some things could have been worked through instead of coming to a head like they did. Maybe she could have convinced her to stop? But there was no sense dwelling on the past now when there was what sounded like a dangerous future ahead. But maybe there was a chance they could make it brighter?

"Does anyone know where the corruption started?" Six wondered out loud.

"Not for sure. Many people thought they'd found it in the past, but it always ended up not being the case after all."

"We should try to find it!" Six said with conviction. "And stop it!"

Triple hesitated. "...Six, I don't—"

"Think about it! If we could stop The Maw, who knows what else we can do?"

"That was a fluke." Triple insisted. "The Lady used a lot of power making me; she was weaker than she usually was when you fought her."

"...Well, it's what she wanted." Six's voice was suddenly quiet and trembly, so much so that it could barely be heard over the cries of the seagulls. It, along with her words, got Triple's attention real fast.

Six took a shaky breath before continuing. "She didn't do the right things, but I think deep down... she really did love us, Triple. And I think that... if she wasn't corrupted, she would have wanted us to win. W-wanted us to stop The Maw. So I want to try and stop more bad stuff, but do it the right way. But I can't do it by myself. ... Will you help me do that? Pease?"

Triple sighed. "You're right."

Hope blossomed in Six's chest. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. There's no **way** you can do this alone. And you're gunna try no matter what I say. So yes, I'll help."

"Triple!" Six pretended to be insulted, but the act didn't last for long and she laughed. It was the first time she'd felt this light she could remember. This might not be much considering she'd lost most of her memories, but it was big for her. But soon, her amusement died down as she spotted something in the distance. "...Land. Triple, there's land!"


End file.
